the_disney_afternoonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bric, Brac, and DTZ
Bric, Brac, and DTZ are a trio of shape-shifting aliens from the planet Fleeblebrox who appear in the Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers episode "Dale Beside Himself". They were voiced by Corey Burton, Peter Cullen, and Jim Cummings. Appearance Bric is a pink alien with a light pink belly, red feet, and purple fins for ears. Brac is an orange alien with a light orange belly, red feet, and light orange head fin. DTZ is a yellow alien with a light yellow belly, orange feet, red hair, and light yellow fins for ears. All three of the aliens have yellow eyes and tails. Role in the series Bric, Brac, and DTZ are at a park, with Bric disguised as a gopher, Brac disguised as a rattlesnake, and DTZ disguised as a rabbit. They transform back to their normal selves and Bric and Brac want to go back to their home on planet, Fleeblebrox, but DTZ refuses to. Bric and Brac put DTZ into their spaceship and the three of them leave. While on their way home, DTZ gets on his own little spaceship and gets out of the big one to go back to Earth. While Dale picks up walnuts for Monterey Jack's recipe, DTZ lands on the grass and sees Dale. He turns his ship into a giant walnut. Dale sees it and brings it to his home. DTZ gets out of his ship and thinks that Dale is trying to kill him. Upon seeing Dale return with a larger hammer he transforms into a chair with ear fins. Dale approaches the ship seeing a light and upon pressing a button nearby he releases DTZ's erkburgles. DTZ then transforms back to his normal form and attempts to recapture his erkburgles. Dale surprised by the alien becomes excited when he realizes the the alien is in fact real and attempts to chase DTZ around the Ranger HQ. Dtz runs away but not before Dale can block the door to the exit. DTZ in turns transforms into slime to get underneath Dale, however Dale grabs DTZ before he can get away and pulls him back. Dtz once again in his normal form is approached by Dale with glee. DTZ is still afraid of Dale thinking he's still trying to kill him and attempts to run away only for Dale to grab hold of his tail and attempt to pull him back. Despite DTZ's protest, DTZ then transforms into a Spring and bounces a couple of time before he becomes larger in size and changes into a Dragon. Dale now seeing the alien become larger than himself. Is shocked by the sight as DTZ roars loudly and picks up Dale and Roars at Dale. Dale becomes even more exicted at the events and ask the alien if he's gonna take over the planet. DTZ then responds by telling Dale that he is not and wants to stay here and have fun. Dale then tells DTZ to become a rescue ranger and then DTZ transforms to become exactly like Dale in appearance.Chip comes by asking Dale where the walnuts are, unaware of the alien visitor. Dale and DTZ then go and get some walnuts to which DTZ shows Dale some of his abilities. Chip then sees "Dale" cleaning to go fishing, DTZ gets confronted by Bric and Brac from the Rangers' TV and he hides. When Chip mentions how happy he is with the "new Dale" and hopes that the "old Dale" never comes back, DTZ gets an idea. He puts Dale on his ship and sends him to outer space, where he gets mistaken for DTZ by Bric and Brac. Bric and Brac are about to freeze Dale for "acting strange" and Dale gets on a tiny ship to go back to Earth. Chip, Monty, Gadget, and Zipper start to miss the "old Dale" and they get "Dale" to stop working and watch TV with them. DTZ then sees the real Dale return and tricks the others by having them think that there is an alien coming. When Dale gets inside, he and DTZ fight, with the others surprised that there are two Dales. Bric and Brac come to Earth and try to figure out which one is DTZ. Dale tricks DTZ by turning back to normal by revealing his Urkburgals and everyone is happy to have Dale back while Bric and Brac are happy to have DTZ back. Appearances TV Series * Dale Beside Himself (1989) Video Games * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (1990) DTZ only and as enemy. Books * Dale Beside Himself (1991) Category:Characters Category:Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers characters Category:Aliens Category:Males